The Talent Show
by LadyCass14
Summary: The talent show is coming up and everyone is excited. Marinette wants to sign up but is too scared that she will embarrass herself. When Adrien offers to help get over her stage fright she suddenly makes up her mind. There's only one problem. Will she be able to make it to the talent show without embarrassing herself in front of Adrien? Based on the AU where she can sing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Miraculous or the characters obviously. This is my first fanfiction and I went through and edited all the chapters so for those of you just joining, Welcome and for the oldies returning I hope you the new updated version. There might be some random things in the author's notes like "this chapter was this long now it's" and so on. Like this chapter was originally 1,430 words and now it's 1,688 words. Anyway enjoy the story. :)**

Ch 1

The bell rang signaling that it was time to leave. Everyones packing up was interrupted by the teacher.

"Before you all leave, I just wanted to remind you that sign ups for the school talent show will be this Friday in the auditorium. This year's show is extra special because the winner will have a chance to have a part in creating Jagged Stone's new album, whether it be singing or playing music on his album, or doing something with the music video. Good luck to everyone." The students in the room suddenly got very excited over the talent show that had originally seemed boring to some of them. Of course now there was incentive to sign up.

"Hey Nino, you should enter the talent show." Nino turned around at the sound of Alya's voice.

"You think so?"

"Yeah you should totally do it. You would probably win with those awesome DJ skills of yours." Marinette chimed into the conversation.

"Marinette's right. It would be cool to see you beat everyone, especially Chloe. She seems way too confident that she's going to win."

"That's because she has won for the past 3 years." As Nino explained to Alya that Chloe's dad often had an influence over the judges, Marinette got lost in her head. She had always wanted to enter the talent show but she was so afraid of singing in front of people that she didn't even sing in front of Alya. Alya didn't even know that Marinette could sing. Suddenly Adrien came into the room and she was brought out of dreamland.

"Hey guys what's taking so long? I thought we were going to go to the library to study for that big physics test tomorrow."

"Sorry, we got caught up talking about the talent show." Nino stood up, grabbed his stuff and walked out the door with Adrien. Alya was about to do the same when she noticed that Marinette wasn't moving.

"Come on girl we gotta go study if we want to get a good grade." Marinette just sat there and blinked, "what's wrong?"

"I forgot that we were going to go study with Nino," she paused for a second, "and Adrien." Alya just chuckled and grabbed her love struck friend's hand. Alya was pulling Marinette very quickly towards the guys. She suddenly stopped abruptly, Marinette lost her balance and tripped over her own feet. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the floor hit her but she was surprised that the feeling never came. Instead she felt the hard chest muscles of someone. She opened her eyes, saw Adrien's shirt and immediately stood up.

"Are you okay?" Adrien looked at her, with concern in his bright green eyes.

"Um.. I-I'm thank! F-fine you. Ugh, t-thank you." Marinette said avoiding his gaze.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're okay."Adrien rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Alya and Nino were watching this little exchange between their two best friends. Alya was suddenly happy that she accidentally caused Marinette to trip.

"Okay you two love birds, time to go study." Both of them suddenly blushed at Alya's comment. Marinette, who was dying on the inside, looked like she was going to kill her best friend. The four friends started walking towards the library. Alya walked in between Adrien and Nino so that Marinette had to walk next to Adrien. The whole walk was silent because Marinette was lost in thought and too nervous to speak. She couldn't stop thinking about the talent show. She really wanted to enter, but that damn stage fright got in her way. She didn't want all those years of singing lessons to go to waste, but how was she supposed to perform in front of her classmates and Adrien. What if she messed up and made a fool of herself in front of him? Marinette decided right there that she wasn't going to sign up. When they got to the library, they found a table in the back corner so they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone. Marinette was about to sit next to Alya when Nino interrupted her.

"Hey mind if I sit next to Alya."

"Uh..sure." Marinette instead sat down across from her and right next to Adrien. She started to mentally freak because she was sitting inches away from the love of her life and she couldn't even form a sentence around him. She made a mental note to kill her best friend later. They took out their physics stuff and started to go over the review sheet. Adrien, since he was practically a physics genius, started to quiz everyone.

"Okay Marinette, your turn. What is the equation for velocity?" She didn't respond, her eyes were fixed on some random spot on the wall.

"Marinette?"

"Yo earth to Marinette!" Alya's shouting brought her back to reality. Marinette almost fell out of her chair from jumping.

"Ah! What?"

"It's your turn turn to answer a question."

"Oh sorry. W-what's the question?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it today." Marinette blushed when she heard Adrien speak and she turned to see him looking at her again with those same concerned eyes.

"Y-y-yeah! I-I guess I just t-thought l-lost. I mean I was lost in thought. N-no need to worry about l-little ole me," after realizing what she just said, Marinette put her head down and sighed. "I'm fine"

"What could possibly make you zone out like that?" Adrien asked when he saw she was uncomfortable.

"I can think of one thing."

"Alya!" Marinette sat straight up. Okay now she was definitely going to kill her best friend. She felt her cheeks grow hotter and realized that her face must be completely red, which only made her blush more. "I've just been thinking about the talent show that's all..." She looked up at her friends and realized that the answer that she had given was not a good enough explanation, they wanted more. "I-I was thinking about whether or not I should sign up but i don't think i will..." Her voice trailed off.

"I think you should do it." Marinette almost jumped at the sound of Adrien's voice. "Are you going to design something and make it or..."

"A-a-actually I was t-thinking a-about s-singing."

"Singing? You sing? I didn't know that." Alya sounded surprised but also excited because she knew that if her friend could sing, she was probably amazing.

"Yeah well I've actually been taking singing lessons for a few years," she said quietly. They were going to press her for more information when suddenly Alya's phone interrupted the conversation. She answered it and started talking. Adrien started to think about Marinette and singing. She had never mentioned any interest in it before. If he had known that she had musical talent that he would've definitely asked her to sing a song with him. He's always wanted to play the piano with a vocalist. Alya finally hung up her phone and turned back to her friends.

"That was my mom she's here to pick me up. Nino do you want a ride?"

"Sure, thanks."

"What about you Marinette, want a ride?" She turned to her best friend.

"No thank you. I think I'm going to study here for a little while. I really need to work on my physics more."

"Adrien you're good right?"

"Yeah." Alya and Nino said goodbye and left the library, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone. An awkward silence fell over them

"So...can you really sing?" Adrien asked curiously. He wanted to get to know Marinette and learning that she could sing was a good start. Hopefully he could get her to talk to him more and not stutter as much. He was still trying to figure out why she could barely talk to him. Did he do something wrong to make her not like him or something. Every sentence she said to him was full of stuttering and incorrect grammar. Sometimes he couldn't help but chuckle at her. Not in a mean way, just more in _I can't believe someone so perfect could mess up like this_. _Woah._ Adrien opened his eyes wide. Did he just really think that Marinette was perfect? How could he not, with how kind she was to everyone and how she was always there whenever anyone needed anything. She always did the right thing and it helped that she had a cute smile. _No a beautiful smile._ _Stop it Adrien! She's your friend and you love ladybug. Just think of your lady._ Marinette's voiced interrupted his thoughts.  
"Uh...y-yeah." Adrien had forgotten he had asked her a question.

"Can I hear something?"

"Uh...I-I'm not r-really good at s-singing in f-front of p-people." She blushed and looked away.

"Oh okay. I won't make you then if it makes you uncomfortable. If you ever need help with getting over your stage fright I'm here to help." Adrien put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately tensed up at his touch. He took his hand off thinking he made her uncomfortable.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye" She managed to squeak out. When he was gone, she looked around to make sure no one was near her and opened her purse. "Tikki did you hear what just happened?! Adrien just offered to help me." Marinette squealed in excitement. Her little red kwami flew out of her purse.

"I'm happy for you Marinette."

"Thank you Tikki. Now let's go to the auditorium. If I'm going to sign up I better practice."

"Good idea!" The two of them left the library and headed for the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I can't only after a few hours of posting this I already have followers and favorites so thank you to everyone 3. I was going to update tomorrow but I got bored and excited to write so here I am. I already tried writing this chapter like twice but it got deleted because somehow it went back and I don't know what I did. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2. :)**

Ch 2

Marinette walked down the empty halls of the school. She liked the quiet. It was a nice change from the normal craziness of her day. Marinette had a busy life for a teenage girl. She goes to school, she helps her parents out in the bakery after school, has homework and at night has patrol with her partner, Chat Noir. Luckily for her she had little homework and it was Chat's turn to patrol. With her busy schedule, she appreciates when she gets quiet alone time. She was happy that she could take her time in getting home today. She walked into the auditorium and made her way to the stage and just sat down to take it all in. Marinette loved the stage. It was a place where singers could express themselves and let out all their emotions. Actors can escape to a different place and be different people. She took a deep breath in and stood up. _Okay time to start practicing_. Marinette began to sing her heart out.

* * *

Adrien walked through the empty hallways of the school. He liked the quiet. It was a big change from his normal life, while abnormal life. Adrien has a pretty full schedule everyday. He has school which he often misses for photo shoots, then after school he has Chinese, fencing and piano lessons. It didn't help his schedule that he was one Paris's famed super heroes, Chat Noir. His evenings are filled with patrols with his partner, Ladybug. Patrolling was his lady was his favorite thing to do. When he was Chat Noir, he was finally free. Free from the pressure of his father and the stress of his life. On the plus side he gets to spend his nights with the love of his life. _Ah Ladybug_ Adrien sighed at the thought of his lady, happy to be rid of the thoughts of Marinette. As he walked out of the school he saw that the Gorilla wasn't there. He looked at his phone and realized that he wasn't going to be picked up until 5 and it was 4:30. He sat down and decided to do a little extra studying to pass the time. When he opened his bag he saw Plagg covered in Camembert crumbs fast asleep. Adrien chuckled softly to himself.

"Stupid cat." He didn't see his physics textbook in his bag. "Hmm I must've left it inside." He walked back into the school and started heading towards the library. It just so happens that in order to get to the library you have to go right past the auditorium. Adrien noticed the door was open and went to check it out. What he saw left him speechless and his jaw dropped to the floor. Marinette was up on the stage, singing and all he could do was just gaze at her. He was brought back to reality when he recognized the song. Adrien moved without thinking. Quietly, he snuck through the isles of the seats and reached the piano that was placed in just the right angle that from where Marinette was, she couldn't see him.

Marinette was so into the song that she didn't even realize that Adrien was there. This was the first time in years that she had sung somewhere that wasn't her bedroom or her singing teacher's house and she loved it. The melody of the song bounced around the walls of the room. Her voice filled the empty space and made her feel alive. As the song took over, she heard the sweet notes of a piano. Barely even noticing, she kept going. She was brought out of her trance when she suddenly realized that she did indeed hear a piano. In fact it was the one being played right next to her. Marinette immediately stopped singing and jumped off the stage.

"Why did you stop singing? You sounded beautiful." Marinette froze at the sound of Adrien's voice. _Oh my god noooooooo!_

"O-ooh A-Adrien I didn't you in come h-hear...I m-mean come in. B-but I'm n-not that good..." Her voice trailed off as she looked away, sat down and rubbed her arm. She gave up trying to make a complete sentence. All Adrien could do was just stare at her. He couldn't believe that she didn't know how great she was.

"Marinette, are you kidding?! That was great! You were great!" Her face instantly turned into a tomato.

"You thank, ugh I mean thank you. I wasn't that good, just average." She put her head down, still not looking at Adrien. _Why is it that the only time she can make full sentences around me is when she's self deprecating?_ He thought to himself. Adrien walked up onto the stage and sat next to her.

"Marinette." He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to face him. "You're amazing." Marinette felt her cheeks heat up and cursed her body for betraying her, again.

"I u-uh." Adrien suddenly realized just how close their faces were and that he was touching her in a personal way. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable but he also didn't want to move and neither did she. Adrien looked into her eyes, he never noticed how deep blue they were or how beautiful they are. The more he looked at her face the more entrancing and familiar it became. He noticed how her hair perfectly framed her face and that even though she looked like it, she wasn't wearing makeup. He moved a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. _She's probably never even worn makeup. She's just so naturally..._

"Beautiful." Adrien sighed and though it didn't seem possible, Marinette turned even redder. Adrien, realizing what he just said, moved his hands away and looked away. "Um.. I-I'm sorry... I uh d-don't know why I said that.." For some reason seeing Adrien suddenly become nervous and stutter gave Marinette more confidence.

"You don't h-have to apologize. Thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." Adrien had no idea why he was stuttering or why his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he just called Marinette beautiful. As in right to her face. He was always so careful with what he said around her and yet he so quickly spoke exactly what he was thinking. He moved a few inches away from her. "S-so.." he said getting a little bit of his confidence back, "Are you going to sign up for the talent show? I mean you have a beautiful voice so you should definitely do it." _If he doesn't stop complimenting me, I think I'm going to have a heart attack._

"I don't know. I mean Nino's entering and Chloe hates me so she'll probably get her dad to like kick me out or something. Plus I have terrible stage fright. So even if I somehow managed to get myself on the stage in front of all those people, I would probably just stand there, frozen. Then everyone will just laugh at me and probably record it, which means that it would go on the internet and I'll become the laughing stock if the school."

"You know I was serious with my offer today. I'll help you get over your stage fright." Adrien thought for a second. "I know just what to do." Marinette looked up at him, curiously.

"What?'

"I'll perform with you." Marinette instantly froze and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"W-w-what?!" _Did Adrien seriously say he was going to perform with me_? Marinette felt like jumping up and down in excitement and screaming all at once. She's never been happier or more nervous in her life.

"Yeah. I can play piano and you'll sing. Any time during the performance if you get nervous just look at me for support. Maybe I could even do a duet with you, if you would like. I'm not as good as a singer as you though."

"That would help if I didn't get super nervous every time I see you."

"What?" Marinette realized that she had said that out loud and quickly stood up.

"Nothing I didn't say anything. I-I've got to go. Um bye." She quickly ran off the stage and out of the auditorium.

"Marinette wait!" Adrien called after her but she didn't stop. When she was out of sight Adrien sighed, grabbed his stuff and started to walk out of the school. Plagg flew out of his bag. "Looks like someone finally woke up."

"Yeah yeah. So when can I have more Camembert?"

"Plagg you almost ate a whole wheel less than 2 hours ago."

"So?" Adrien just sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked out the door of the school and saw Marinette who was taping her phone furiously.

"Marinette!" She looked up, squealed and ran away. "Why does she keep running away?"

"You mean you don't know?" Plagg said in a rather astonished tone.

"No." He looked curiously at his kwami.

"Adrien she just said that she got nervous around you."

"Yeah and?"

"She always stutters around you and blushes constantly."

"That's just how Marinette is."

"She doesn't act like that around other people."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my god you are so dense." Plagg just shook his head and went back into Adrien's bag.

"Wait Plagg what did you mean?" Plagg! PLAGG!" Adrien stood there thinking over what his kwami said. The more he tried to understand, the more confused he got. After what felt like hours, but was really 15 minutes, the Gorilla finally drove up. Upon arriving home, Natalie was quick to remind Adrien that he was to practice his piano and then complete all his homework. While trying to focus on the Chopin piece that lay before him, Adrien couldn't help but play the song Marinette was singing earlier. He couldn't get her voice out of his head. It distracted him when he was practicing, when he was doing homework, even during dinner. Not being able to focus made time go by slower than ever.

"I know you're a bit distracted but don't forget that it's your turn to patrol tonight." Plagg reminded Adrien while munching on some cheese.

"Thanks Plagg." It was the only helpful thing he said since they got home. Plagg had refused to tell Adrien anything more on what he said since it was 'so obvious he could figure it out himself'. _How am I going to figure out what happened with Marinette if she can barely talk to me?_ An idea suddenly hit Adrien like a truck.

"If she won't talk to me, maybe she'll talk to Chat Noir." Plagg stopped eating his cheese.

"But it's not time to go out yet."

"Plagg transformer moi!"

* * *

Marinette could not believe that she had just admitted to Adrien that she got nervous around him. After she ran out of the school she stopped to text Alya about what just happened. Her thumbs typed as fast as lightning as she tried to stop her heart from exploding. Suddenly she heard Adrien call her name. She looked at him then quickly ran away down the street. She could not face him after embarrassing herself like that. When she was a good two blocks from the school, she finally slowed her pace to a nice stroll. She felt a little push from her bag. Looking around she found an empty ally. Marinette opened her purse and her little red kwami friend flew out.

"Ugh he probably thinks I'm a weirdo loser now."

"Marinette I bet he doesn't."

"How could he not? I told him he makes me nervous then ran away, twice!"

"He's a boy so he probably didn't know what you meant by that. I bet you have nothing to worry about." The little red kwami said in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks Tikki, you always know what to say." She nuzzled the red kwami under her chin. When she finally reached the bakery she was glad to be home. She said hi to her parents and walked up to her room. After what happened she just wanted to take a nap. Sadly she had to do the little homework she had and eat diner. Though her work load wasn't that heavy, Marinette stayed up late studying for physics. It was around ten when she decided to hit the hay. She was just about to fall asleep when she suddenly heard a knock on the door to her balcony. She opened it and was surprised to see Chat standing there.

"Missed me Purr-incess?

* * *

 **Note: This chapter was 1,451 but now it's 2,277 words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I was going to work on my summer homework today but I don't want to so I'm writing another chapter instead. This chapter will have Marichat fluff and more. Also I'm having a hard time deciding what song Marinette should sing at the talent show so if you guys have suggestions I would loved to hear them. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 :)**

Ch 3

Marinette rolled her eyes at the pun.

"What are you doing here Chat?"

"Well I was doing my nightly paw-trol and I just happen to land on your roof." Marinette rolled her eyes again at Chat's pun.

"Why are you really here Chat?" At this point Marinette was now standing on her balcony leaning against the wall while Chat was leaning on the railing.

"I wasn't busy and decided to do my patrol early and figured why not stop by Marinette's on the way home, just to say hi." Marinette yawned and looked at Chat Noir with slightly annoyed eyes. She just wish he would say what he wanted to say and go so she could go back to studying. Though he was her best friend, she wasn't in the mood to deal with the cat pins and the nickname.

"Fine, earlier today I decided to take a little stroll across the rooftops of Paris. Almost home, I saw none other than my Marinette, my princess, running out of a school. I was going to say hi but then I saw a rather handsome guy come out of the school after you. Who was I to interfere with young relationships? But you ran away as soon as you saw him. Now what is that about princess." _Oh great, Chat Noir saw me run away from Adrien. As if it couldn't get embarrassing enough._

"First of all I'm not your Marinette and second it was nothing." She looked away from Chat's stare. She didn't feel like talking about one of the worst moments of her life, on her rooftop, with Chat.

"If it was nothing then why were you running away."

"Because."

"Because what?" Chat started walking towards Marinette and was now only standing 2 feet away from her. She didn't answer him and kept avoiding his gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it Chat." He started to see her eyes get watery. He hated seeing her this way.

"Marinette I'm serious what happened? Why did you run away?" After that she broke down.

"Because...because I completely embarrassed myself in front of the most amazing guy I have ever met. He was being so nice to me, offering to help with something and I ran away from him. I just ran away. I mean who does that? He probably thinks I'm so big weirdo now who just runs from everything." With that, she sunk down to the ground. _Marinette thinks I'm amazing?_ Under the mask Adrien was shocked to find that Marinette thought this way about him. He suddenly felt nervous again like he did earlier around her. He also felt bad that because of him, she started to feel bad about herself.

"I-I'm sure he doesn't think that. And if he does well then he's a jerk." Marinette smiled a little through her tears. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"Adrien Agreste." Chat pretended to be shocked.

"Adrien Agreste? Oh no big deal. Why would you get so upset over him?"

"I've liked him for while and I can't seem to talk to him without stuttering and acting like a fool. Today I was finally able to make some complete sentences and then of course I went and messed it up." _WAIT WHAT?_ Adrien had no idea that Marinette liked him. He just thought that he did something wrong and that's why she would barely talk to him. He honestly thought that this whole time he did something to hurt her. His heart started racing and he got nervous again. Well he did do something today.

"Y-you're not a fool." Marinette let out a laugh.

"Today he said that if I ever get nervous just look at him for support and then I said I would but just looking at you makes me nervous. I told my crush, the guy I basically love, that I get nervous around him. I'm such an idiot. Oh and then when he came after me, I ran away. Who runs away for no reason?" Marinette put her face into her hands. She felt her wet cheeks. _When did I start crying? Oh great I'm crying in front of Chat_. Marinette couldn't believe that she was in her situation. Chat didn't even noticed that Marinette had moved. _She just said she loved me._ He was speechless. He was only brought out of his trance when he noticed tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey don't cry." He wiped the tears off her cheeks. "This guy is not worth crying over." He really wasn't. Adrien thought he was just some plain boring guy. He didn't deserve Marinette's tears. Seeing how sad she was over one stupid little sentence almost made him cry.

"Yes he is. He's perfect. First off he's really cute and nice and funny. He's really smart and is always there for people. He would never go for a boring girl like me." Tears started to pour out of her eyes as Marinette felt herself get smaller and smaller

"You're not boring."

"Yes I am. There's nothing interesting about my life. I'm just a normal girl..." Marinette rambled on about how her life wasn't anything special and Chat just looked at her. He couldn't believe that Marinette thought this thing about her. She was starting to get emotional and Chat couldn't think of anyway to stop her from talking. After her long rant, she got up to leave but Chat couldn't go with her still sad. He couldn't think of an quick way to make her feel better so he acted without thinking and kissed her.

The kiss happened so suddenly that Marinette didn't registered what was going on until about ten seconds into it. Once she realized what Chat was doing she then acted without thinking and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon they broke the kiss and moved away from each other. Silence hung in the air for what felt like an hour but was actually thirty seconds.

"I...um...I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I shouldn't have...I'm sorry."

"It's..it's okay Chat."

"I'm..i'm going to go."

"You don't have to…"

"No I really should, it's late. Goodnight Marinette." With that, leapt off the balcony and into the night.  
"Goodnight." Marinette watched Chat until she couldn't see him anymore. She went into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. Tikki flew up to her.

"Tikki what am I going to do? I love Adrien not Chat. I'm so confused." She rubbed her hands on her face.

"All I know Marinette is that it's late and you need to get some sleep, you'll think better in the morning."

"Okay, you're right. I need sleep. goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight."

As Chat ran across the rooftops, he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and that Marinette said she loved him. When he landed in his room and let out his transformation he flopped on his bed.

"So does this mean you're over ladybug."

"I don't know Plagg." Adrien sighed. Does him kissing Marinette mean he's over ladybug?

"Well you know Marinette and Ladybug are really similar."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just think about it." Adrien had no idea what Plagg was talking about. Marinette and Ladybug were so different. Ladybug was really confident and witty. Marinette was really shy and could barely talk to him. Granted that now he realized that it was because she loved him. There was no way they could be the same person. It didn't mean that Ladybug was better than Marinette. In fact Marinette was amazing, she was beautiful and talented and oh god he was falling for Marinette. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the school day tomorrow. He tried his best to fall asleep but his brain wouldn't let him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Marinette on her rooftop crying. _Maybe she's still awake and I could text her._ Adrien took out his phone.

 **A:** hey Mari, any chance ur still up?

 **A:** I can't sleep and was wondering if we could talk about today.

Three dots that meant she was typing appeared on his screen. After a minute they went away, then came back, then went away.

 **M:** We can talk tomorrow, it's really late. Goodnight Adrien, I hope you sleep well :)

Adrien smiled to himself, even when she was sad over him, she was still kind.

 **Note: It was 1,005 words now it's 1,558.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys so thanks for the suggestions for the songs. So far I like the idea of a duet but instead of singing I was thinking Marinette singing and Adrien on the piano, also rebelhex5562: spoilers (Doctor Who reference BTW) Any who I was thinking for the song I think I'm going to have a vote later on 3 songs, Thousand Years-Christina Perri, I'm Yours-Jason Mraz or Rythem of Love-Plain White Tees. I let you guys know when I'm going to have the vote. Also sorry for not updating in awhile but I've been kinda busy, so to make it up to you guys I'm making this chapter long. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4. :)**

* * *

 **Ch 4**

Adrien woke up with a smile on his face. After he fell asleep last night he had a dream about Marinette and it was a good dream. He couldn't wait to get to school and see Marinette. He still couldn't believe that she liked him, not just liked him, loved him. Every time he thought about what Marinette said he got butterflies in his stomach. Adrien was in love with ladybug but ever since he heard Marinette sing, he started to realize that maybe he should stop pining after Ladybug because she obviously didn't love him back. Sure Ladybug was beautiful, smart, confident, and kind but he didn't really know anything about her. Then there was Marinette who, when she wasn't a stuttering mess, were all the same things as Ladybug but more. She was an incredible designer, a great singer, her eyes were such a deep blue that he often got lost in them without knowing it. That kiss had opened up his eyes to see what was really in front of him. Now all he had to do was to get close to her as Adrien because who knows what would could happen if people saw her and Chat together.

"Adrien it's time to go to school!"

"Coming!"Adrien grabbed his bag and rushed out the door.

* * *

Marinette woke up and was relieved that her head had stopped spinning from the night before. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed Chat. _You know what, I'm not going to worry about this. It was just a stupid kiss that happened in the heat of the moment._ Marinette calmed down and promised herself that she wasn't going to let this get to her head. Now all she had to do today was talk to Adrien about what happened yesterday and accept his offer to help her, but how in the hell is she going to do that. Marinette groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Marinette I know you have a lot on your mind but if you don't get going you're going to be late for school." Marinette looked at the clock.

"Damn it, you're right Tikki." She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door, saying goodbye to her parents along the way.

* * *

As Marinette arrived at the school, she saw Alya and Nino talking to each other on the steps.

"Hey guys."

"Wow Mari you're actually hear on time for once."

"Shut up Alya."

"No I'm impressed. Truly." Marinette rolled her eyes at her friends.

"So Mari, did you decide if you're going to sign up for the talent show yet?"

"I'm still on the fence, but Adrien offered to help me by playing piano with me."

"You go girl."

"That's my boy Adrien. Speaking of the devil here he comes." Alya and Marinette turned around to see Adrien walking up the steps towards them.

"Hey guys. Uh...Hey Mari I was wondering if I could talk to you, like privately." Adrien said as he gave a nod to their nosy friends.

"We'll leave you 2 alone then." Alya quickly dragged Nino away by the arm.

"So listen Mari about yesterday..."

"Oh...yeah s-sorry I ran away from y-you." Adrien was stunned at how little Marinette stuttered, suddenly his heart was racing.

"N-no i-it's cool. I said something that might've over stepped by boundaries...sorry." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Y-you didn't o-over step your b-boundaries, I-I just got embarrassed by what I said." Marinette looked away from Adrien.

"B-by the w-way the offer still stands, if you still want to do the talent show."

"I-I'd l-love it if you played p-piano while I sang and th-thank you again for helping me."

"No problem Pr-Mari." _Crap._ It was a good thing Adrien caught his mistake. "Are you free to start rehearsal after school today? My dad is out of town with Natalie so I don't have anything scheduled."

"Yeah sounds purr-fect." Marinette froze and so did Adrien after he realized what he said.

"A-Adrien, d-did you j-just make a c-cat pun?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." Marinette just face palmed and Adrien couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. The warning bell suddenly rang "We should probably get to class."

"Yeah." They made their way into the school walking close together chatting about talent show ideas. They didn't realize it but at some point Adrien had grabbed Marinette's hand and never let go. As they walked into class, all the eyes fell onto them. They weren't the last ones there, half the class wasn't there yet. People weren't staring at them because they were actually on time. No. All the eyes in the room fell onto the couples hands. They made their way up to their friends.

"Dude why is everyone staring at us?" Adrien asked Nino. He just pointed towards their hand suppressing a laugh. Adrien and Marinette both looked down to see that they were holding hands and quickly let go. They each were blushing redder than an apple. When the rest of the class saw that the holding hands wasn't anything big, they went back to their normal conversations of the morning. Adrien and Marinette sat down in their seats next to their very nosy and very annoying friends.

"Dude what was that all about."

"It was nothing Nino. We were just walking and talking about the talent show and I guess at some point we started holding hands."

"Whatever you say dude. Just letting you know that if you ever did want to ask Marinette out, I'm 100% sure she would say yes."

"Nino shut up." Adrien rolled his eyes at Nino. "Plus I already knew that." Nino sat straight up at this comment.

"You mean Mr. Oblivious finally realized that Marinette has a crush on him."

"Yes and don't talk so loud." Adrien looked around to make sure that no one was listening. Nino was about to say something when the teacher walked in and started class.

* * *

"GIRL, What was that all about?" Alya said in her loud whisper so that no one would hear.

"It was nothing. We probably got lost in thought and he held my hand." Marinette was avoiding eye contact from her friend. She knew that as long as she didn't look into Alya's eyes, she could avoid the reporter that her best friend becomes.

"Sure you did. So... what were you guys talking about?"

"The talent show. He invited me over to practice today"

"Ooh La La. Looks like some one gets alone time with Adrien."

"Shut up Alya." Marinette's cheeks were bright red and she really hoped that Adrien didn't see her right now. Alya was about to say something to her lovesick best friend when the teacher came in.

* * *

The whole class, whenever he got a chance, Adrien would secretly turn around a little bit to look at Marinette. He thought he was going unnoticed, but boy was he wrong. Both Nino and Alya had seen what he was doing and it went on in every class until the bell rang for lunch.

"Hey Alya, Mari, can you guys save us some seats at lunch." They said sure and left the classroom. "Dude! What is going on with you today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude you spent the whole morning sneaking glances at Marinette. So what's going on? Do you like her?"

"Maybe." Adrien avoided his friend's gaze.

"Maybe? I think you mean yes."

"Shut up Nino. Let's go to lunch."

 **Nino-** _ALYA I HAVE SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT 2 TELL U BEFORE ADRIEN AND I GET 2 LUNCH_

 **Alya-** _WHAT?!_

 **N-** _Adrien just said he liked Mari._

 **A-** _No shit sherlock. So what do u want to do about it?_

 **N-** _Well maybe u and i should sit next to each today._ _If u catch my drift._

Alya knew exactly what Nino meant, and she knew exactly what to do. Adrien and Nino walked into the cafeteria and made their way over to Alya. Nino sat down next to Alya for a change. Adrien thought it was just because since they were a couple that they wanted to sit together. He had no idea why they really did it.

"So where's Mari?" Adrien asked Alya

"She's going to get her lunch from her locker. She forgot it, again." As Marinette walked back into the Cafeteria, she noticed that Nino was sitting next to Alya and the rest of the seats were taken up which meant she has to sit next to Adrien. She almost had a mini panic attack and she slipped on something on the floor. She a heard a familiar laugh that just made her want to stand up and punch the source.

"Look, Marinette is so clumsy that she tripped over her own feet. Ha how pathetic." Soon she was being helped up by Alya and was escorted back to their table.

"Hey are you okay? Adrien asked in a concerned tone as he face Marinette who sat down next to him.

"Y-yeah. You know Chloe."

"Yeah she's a real bitch." Marinette was going to yell at her friend but she realized that she was right.

"You just have to let her not get to you." Marinette turned to see Adrien looking down at her with his intense green eyes. "Plus we'll always be there for you when you fall." Adrien smiled at her. The friends soon dropped the conversation and started to talk about random things. When the topic of the talent show was brought up, all eyes were on Nino.

"So Nino, you gonna enter?" Max asked him.

"Of course dude. I would say I was going to win but there's gonna be some stiff competition with Mari and Adrien entering." All the eyes at the table turned towards them. Adrien spoke up first because he saw Marinette was getting a little flustered.

"Yeah I'm going to play piano while Mari sings." They were cool's and awesome's coming from all their friends.

"You guys will do great. You guys make quiet a team." Rose smiled at them. With the compliment Adrien took Marinette's hand. In the midst of their conversation, no one noticed a very angry, blonde hair girl with her shy red headed assistant/friend making their way over to the table.

"What the hell is this?!" Chloe's loud voice made everyone in the whole cafeteria stop talking. "You're doing the talent show with this talentless piece of trash instead of the fabulous moi."

"Marinette is not talentless and she is not a piece of trash. She has a beautiful voice." Marinette blushed at Adrien defending her.

"She totally is and you shouldn't even be talking to lower class like her." Chloe pushed Marinette off the bench.

"MARINETTE." Adrien's cry was the last thing she heard before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I'm sorry about what I did to Marinette I just couldn't help myself. Anyway thank you all for the nice reviews and I have over 50 followers which is awesome cause this is my first fanfic. Also for the song, Underneath it All fits so well with the show but I'm still not sure if I want to have a romantic song so if I don't that might be it. Another thing I'm going away to camp for 2 weeks in 2 days and I won't have internet which sadly means I won't update for 2 weeks, sorry. So I was thinking that I would write at least 2 more chapters, including this one, in the next 2 days then I would have the voting start on the 10th and end on the 24, giving everyone plenty of time to vote and me some time to make the story longer. I'm bringing a note book with me to camp so I'll write any ideas I have down for future chapters. I hop you guys enjoy chapter 5. :)**

* * *

 **Ch 5**

Marinette opened her eyes and was greeted by the white glow of the light in the nurse's office. She couldn't remember what happened and why she was there. She sat up and winced at the pain she felt in her head. Now she remembered, Chloe had shoved her off the bench at lunch. _That bitch._ Marinette thought.

"Oh hey you're awake." Marinette looked up to see Adrien walking towards her with a caring smile on his face. Marinette suddenly became very aware of her appearance and fixed her hair a little.

"W-what h-happened?"

"Well after Chloe pushed you everyone freaked out. Alya ended up punching Chloe in the nose and gave her a bloody nose."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Then they both went to the principle's office. Alya got 2 weeks of in school suspension. There was a whole debate about Chloe's punishment with her dad because of course she called her. They had to bring in like 20 students who were there to learn what really happened. in the end the evidence was too damning and Chloe got 2 weeks suspension. Let's just say she wasn't happy about it." After Adrien said that Marinette sighed in relief that Chloe wasn't going to be in school for 2 weeks. Adrien saw her relief. "I know right 2 weeks without Chloe. Thank god."Marinette giggled and Adrien smiled at the sight of her happy. She tried sitting up again.

"Ahh." Marinette put her hand to her head.

"Hey don't try to move on your own. The nurse said you had a pretty big bump on your head. Let me help you." Adrien put his hand on her back and on her arm and helped her sit up.

"T-thank you." Marinette noticed that Adrien's hand was still on her back but she didn't care, she liked the closeness. "S-so w-where are my p-parents?"

"The nurse called them to come pick you up. They said they would be here in a hour because the bakery was really full and they couldn't leave. They were sorry but they just couldn't leave."

"It's okay I-I u-understand. They have a really busy job. P-plus I-I'm fine." Marinette moved a little and her face went pale.

"You don't look fine." Adrien looked into Marinette's eyes. "How do you feel, and tell me the truth."

"I-I h-have a really bad h-headache and I f-feel dizzy." Marinette got lost in Adrien's eyes. "B-but I g-guess that's k-kinda normal."

"Yeah." Adrien realized how close he was and moved back. "So I'm guessing you're not up to practicing today." He giggled a little.

"Yeah." Marinette giggled a little too. "But..um...Adrien, since y-you're not b-busy or anything, w-would y-you mind maybe staying with me."

"Of course I will." Adrien smiled and so did Marinette. Suddenly the nurse walked in.

"Marinette, your parents are here." Adrien helped her up and walked with her out of the school.

"Wait Adrien d-don't you have to stay in school."

"I was able to talk to the principle about letting me leave school with you." Marinette blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well it also helped that your parents said that they could use my help."

"They did what?" Marinette stopped suddenly and looked at her parents who just waved and her cheeks immediately went red. Adrien laughed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Let's go your parents are waiting." They walked down the rest of their steps and walked over to her parents. After they gushed over her to see if she was okay and she assured them she was and all she had to do was rest, they walked home.

* * *

When they got home Marinette and Adrien were bombarded with questions about what happened. There were able to make it upstairs by saying that she felt dizzy and she just needed to lie down. Once they made it to her room the shut the door and sat down.

"Finally peace and quiet." Marinette just lied down on her couch.

"Are you feeling better now that you're home?"

"My head still feels like shit." Marinette said in a muffled voice.

"Mari did you just curse?" Marinette blushed and she was really happy that she was facing down.

"Y-yeah. S-so?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you were the kind of person to curse."

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." Marinette turned to face Adrien and put her head on her hand and smiled.

"You have a cute smile." She blushed again and looked away. Adrien blushed at the realization of that he just said. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Y-yeah." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Hey Mari can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What don't you like singing in front of people?"

"W-well I just get n-nervous that I-I'm going to embarrass myself in front of everyone but especially a specific person..."

"A specific person? Mari do you have a crush on someone?" Adrien knew that she did have one and it was on him but he didn't want to let her know.

"W-what n-n-no." Marinette's face went red and she turned away from him.

"Yes you totally do." Adrien walked towards her. "Who is it?"

"No-no one."

"Come on tell me." Adrien stood up walked towards Marinette, "And if you don't I'll just have to get it out of you."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"By doing this!" Adrien started to tickle her.

"St-stop. I-I g-got hurt today." Marinette was laughing so hard that she couldn't even speak anymore.

"Man if I knew you were this ticklish I would've done this a long time ago." Adrien slowed down a little bit which allowed Marinette to push him to the side and she started tickling him. Marinette thought she was really ticklish but after barely even touching Adrien she wasn't so sure anymore. She sat back and stopped tickling him for a second.

"Wow you're even more ticklish then I am." Adrien took this opportunity to push Marinette onto her back and got back on top of her.

"Yeah but I'm also strong." Adrien didn't start tickling again he just sat there looking st her.

"What are you looking at"

"Your cute smile and beautiful eyes." Marinette blushed and smiled at him. "Plus I think I figured out who you have a crush on." Marinette's face went completely red and her smile went away.

"Y-you d-did."

"Yeah."

"L-let me e-explain."

"You don't have to." Adrien leaned in closer to her face. "Marinette?"

"Y-yeah?"

"C-can I k-kiss you?" Marinette was too shocked to sleep so she just nodded. He leaned in and kissed her. It was soft at first but then was filled with passion. Though they weren't talking, it felt like every feeling they had was put right into the open. Marinette felt like Adrien's lips felt familiar and that kissing them was something that she did every day. After about 30 seconds they stopped.

"I...um.." Adrien couldn't speak.

"So does that mean that you..um..like me too?" Adrien kissed her again.

"Does that answer your question?" Marinette smiled and blushed. "You're so cute when you blush." Marinette just blushed more.

"Y-you know since y-your here we could talk about the talent show."

"Sure." Marinette sat up next to Adrien. For the next couple hours they brainstormed ideas about the talent show but got off topic really easily with them asking each other questions to get to know each other. They were interrupted when Marinette's parents interrupted them by inviting Adrien to stay for diner. Of course he accepted. After diner Adrien said he had to go because he had to be home by 8 according to the "babysitter" his father left to take care of him. He thanked Marinette's parents and didn't noticed when Marinette told them to go back upstairs so she could say goodbye.

"T-thanks for taking care of m-me today."

"No problem. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm more then okay."

"Why?" Marinette glared at him. "Oh yeah that's right." Adrien pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Adrien it's almost 8 you have to go."

"Okay, okay." He pulled her in for one more kiss and then walked out the door. Marinette turned around and walked back upstairs ignoring the questions of her parents. She had to do some extra studying to make up for the classes she missed. Just as she pulled out her books she heard a scream.

"Tikki transformer moi!"

* * *

"Why do you have such a dopey look on your face?"

"Because Plagg it's been a good night."

"Oh yeah that's right you kissed your girlfriend."

"You know what Plagg, I think for the first time you're right. Marinette is my girlfriend." Plagg was about to make a remark but stopped when he saw how happy Adrien was. Suddenly a scream filled the silent night.

"Plagg transformer moi!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys I'm back from camp. Sorry I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger, I kinda forgot that I did that. For some reason I thought I had written more...anyway I have decided on the song that Marinette is going to sing. You're going to have to wait a few chapters to find out though, sorry. Just letting you guys as a warning, there will be a lot of fluff in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Ch 6**

Marinette went swinging over the rooftops towards the sounds of screams, when suddenly the piercing sound of someone singing an off pitch melody stopped her in her tracks. She put her hands over her ears but the sound was too loud. She looked down from her perch to see the akuma moving cars with just the sound of her voice. Marinette swung down to the ground to get a better look at the situation and to see who the akuma is. Just as the akuma was about to hurt some people Marinette jumped in front of them and stopped them.

"Nice of you to show up Ladybug." Marinette's eyes widened at the sight she saw in front of her. The akuma was none other than Chloe. She was wearing a a purple and white striped dress with white finger less gloves and black sheer stockings. She was also wearing a pair of white heals and her blonde hair was in two braids. She had dark make up on under her eyes and a microphone in her hand. Marinette couldn't do anything but stare. She was so shocked by the fact that Chloe was an akuma again that she didn't notice when she was about to be hit by Chloe. She was brought out of thought when she was suddenly swooped up by someone onto a roof.

"M'lady, you should be more careful."

"Thank you Chat. Can you let go of me now?" Chat removed his arm from around her waist. "Thank you."

"So what are with dealing with here?"

"Another akuma, but this one is strange."

"How?"

"It's Chloe."

"Again?" Ladybug nodded

"How?"

"I don't know. I mean I guess it's possible..." Their conversation was interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"Well looked who the cat dragged in."

"Hey puns are my thing." Chat had a sad look on his face.

"Chloe you need to calm down.."

"I'm not Chloe, I'm Rockstar. I'm going to get revenge on Marinette for stealing Adrien from me." As soon as they heard this comment both Ladybug's and Chat's faces turned red. Chloe started to head towards the bakery.

"We have to follow her." They started to race across the roof tops.

* * *

 **Hey guys it's the author here. So I'm really shitty at writing action scenes so I'm sorry if you wanted to hear how they fought Chloe but it would've been bad. Anyway Ladybug used her lucky charm and it was a mirror so they could deflect the sound waves and the akuma was in the microphone that she was holding. I'm just going to skip to the part after they clean the akuma.**

* * *

"Bye, bye petit papillon." The white butterfly flew into the air. "Miraculous ladybug." Everything that was damaged was fixed and returned back to normal.

"Bien jouer!" They said together.

"Excuse me m'lady but it's getting late and I must be going. Bon soir."

"Bon soir, Chat." Marinette watched as Chat went jumping from roof top to roof top. _Something's up with that cat. He didn't try to flirt with me today. He only made like two puns._ She shook the thought out of her head and went back to her house. As soon as she let out transformation she flopped on her bed exhausted.

* * *

Adrien woke up before his alarm clock with a smile on his face. Yesterday was the best day ever. He was so happy that he was with Marinette. She made him feel so special. He felt liked he's known her forever. Since it was still early Adrien took his time getting ready. He also left early so that he could walk to Marinette's house and walk her to school. In order to get the okay from his "babysitter" he said that he needed more exercise. As he was walking out the door he almost laughed at the thought at how adorably flustered Marinette is going to be when he suddenly show's up at her house. Adrien started walking towards the bakery. As he was walking he realized that he went this way to school everyday but it was different because he was normally in a car closed off from everything. He liked the new view. Adrien arrived at the bakery and was greeted by Marinette's parents.

"Good morning Adrien. What are you doing here?" Marinette's mom said from behind the counter.

"I thought that I could walk with Marinette to school today since it's a very nice day. "

"That's a great idea. She's upstairs getting ready. You can go and wait for her since I have to open the bakery."

"Okay thank you." Adrien walked up the stairs and into the living room and saw Marinette sitting at the counter in her pajamas eating breakfast. "Hey Mari."

"Ahh." Marinette fell off her chair. Adrien ran over to catch her.

"You've got to be more careful m'lady." Marinette blushed.

"So I'm your lady now." Adrien helped her up and blushed.

"Well, I-I mean if you want to be..." He rubbed the back of his head. Marinette kissed his cheek.

"Of I course I do." They both smiled and blushed. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to walk to school with you. Which you should probably get dressed for unless you want to be late." Marinette looked down at her cloths.

"I'll be right back." She ran upstairs and left Adrien alone to look around.

* * *

"Tikki I'm so happy! Adrien came to walk with me to school."

"That's great Marinette! Now get changed quickly you don't want to keep him waiting." Marinette quickly got changed and ran down stairs.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." They went down stairs and headed out the door. About half way to the school Marinette stopped suddenly.

"Crap!"

"What?"

"I just realized that I haven't called Alya and a lot of shit happened yesterday. She must be freaking out."

"Oh you're right." They both looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces then laughed.

"I guess we'll see what happens when we get there." With that Adrien held her hand and they walked to school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys so I know that the last chapter was a little short and choppy but this one won't. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 3 WEEKS I'V BEEN BUSY AND I'M IN IRELAND NOW SO YEAH SOME WEIRD SHIT. Anyway for those of you who don't remember, we left off with Marinette and Adrien walking to school so let's see what Alya and Nino's are going to do when they get there. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Ch 7**

"MARINETTE (insert middle name here) DUPAIN-CHEING!" Marinette and Adrien arrived at school and were about to walk up the steps when they heard a loud voice which they instantly knew was Alya. They turned around to see her standing there with her arms crossed and a furious look on her face. Right when Marinette was about to say something, Nino walked up and stood next to her with the same expression on his face.

"Adrien (insert middle name here) Agreste!"

"Hey Alya, Nino. What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? That's all you have to say? What the hell happened to you guys yesterday?!"

"Well after Marinette woke up, her parents picked us up, we went back to the bakery and hung out until I had to go home." Marinette nodded in agreement.

"So in that whole time you guys were hanging out, you didn't think to call us to let us know that she was okay!"

"Sorry." Marinette avoided eye contact with Alya. Just as she looked down, Alya and Nino finally noticed that Adrien and Marinette were holding hands.

"OH MY GOD!" Alya practically tackled Marinette.

"Ow! Alya I have a hurt head remember."

"Sorry, but now you have no excuse for not calling me!"

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked as she sat up rubbing her head. Adrien rushed over and helped Marinette up.

"I'm talking about how you and Adrien are together now." Adrien and Marinette's faces went completely red.

"W-what a-are you talking a-about?" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck while Marinette rubbed her arm.

"She's talking about the fat that you two are holding hands." At this comment they let go of each other's hands

"Well..." The bell suddenly rang out ending their conversation abruptly. "We don't want to be late to class." Adrien took Marinette's hand again and they ran inside. They stopped to catch their breaths by Adrien's locker. He opened it to et his stuff as he started talking.

"We survived the interrogation."

"Ha yeah." Marinette had a relieved smile on her face. She looked at Adrien and saw a look of concern on his face. "What?"

"Shit."

"Adrien what?"

"Well we forgot about another interrogation except this time we're gonna get the bad cop."

"Who?"

"Chloe."

"But she got suspended so she won't be here." Adrien looked relieved for a moment.

"Let's just hope that she hasn't found a way out of it."

"Yeah." Adrien closed his locker, grabbed Marinette's hand as they walked to class.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette walked into class holding hands but quickly let go and went to their seats once they noticed everyone's stares. Adrien soon turned around to start talking to Marinette, ignoring the whispers of their classmate buzzing around them. Alya and Nino soon walked in with angry expressions and proceeded to scold them for ditching them like that. Marinette and Adrien apologized and the four of them went into a normal conversation. Adrien and Nino were standing up facing the girls so that they were all eye level. Part way through their conversation, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand which brought the whole discussion about them back up.

"Okay now you guys have to tell us what happened. I mean you're holding hands." Their faces went red again.

"Well you see.." Rose walked by their table.

"Oh you guys finally got together. I'm so happy for you Marinette." This comment only made Marinette's face redder. Others around them started to congratulate them and made comments about how "it's about time." or "he finally did something about it."

"Wait." Adrien said after being confused as to why people were making these comments. "Did everyone know that Marinette liked me?"

"Duh." Nino said, "It was so obvious and you were completely blind to it." He started laughing while Adrien just looked like he was about to cry or punch Nino in the face...let's just say he wasn't happy. He couldn't believe that everyone knew but him. Alya and Nino laughed at his face and Marinette held his hand and smiled at him to make him feel better. It did, but not for long. The joyful buzz of everyone went silent when a certain blonde haired brat walked in. Death stares came from around the room as everyone was still mad about what she did to Marinette.

"Chloe what are you doing here I thought you got suspended." Alya said while looking like she was ready to kill.

"I just came to grab some work. Plus you're one to talk. I thought you got in school suspension."

"I don't have to be there until class officially starts." Chloe was about to reply with another snarky comment which she saw Marinette and Adrien holding hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She stormed over and grabbed Marinette's, pulling her up harshly. "Did yesterday teach you nothing?!"

"Ow Chloe you're hurting my wrist." Marinette knew that she could get out of Chloe's grip but she didn't want people asking her about her workouts.

"Listen here Marinette Adrien is MINE, got it!?"

"NO CHLOE, I'M NOT YOURS." Adrien practically shouted at her. His sudden harsh tone shocked everyone, including Marinette. They all gawked at him. "I'm done with you claiming that I'm yours like I'm a belonging. I'm a person and I don't appreciate you hurting my girlfriend like that." Yup that made it official.

"Your girlfriend?" Chloe said letting go of Marinette. "You mean you chose this poor bakers trash over moi? But why she's so uninteresting, boring just another commoner not fit to be next to us."

"Don't you EVER say that about Marinette again. In fact don't ever say that about anyone ever again. You can't get away with saying those things." Adrien took Marinette in his arms.

"I suggest you leave." Kim said while escorting her out of the classroom. Once she was gone everyone cheered. Things settled down once the teacher walked in and began class. About 10 minutes into the lecture a note was put on Marinette's desk.

 _Forgot to ask but will you be mt girlfirend_

 _-Adrien_

Marinette smiled and wrote her (obvious) answer.

 _Of course. I'd thought you'd never ask_

 _-Marinette_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I'M REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH. I WENT AWAY ON VACATION THEN HAD TO DO SUMMER HOMEWORK, THEN I HAD BAND CAMP THEN I STARTED SCHOOL AND I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH MARCHING BAND PRACTICES. BUT NOW I HAVE FREE TIME SINCE I HAD MY FIRST PERFORMANCE TODAY SO I GOT HOME EARLY. I'M SORRY TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS. ENJOY :)**

 **Ch 8**

 _2 weeks later_ The last bell rang out and everyone hurried out of their classrooms to get home. Marinette and Adrien walked down the halls hand in hand talking to Nino and Alya.

"I still can't believe that everyone knew that you liked me." Adrien said to Marinette

"How? She was really obvious."

"Thanks Nino." Marinette looked at him harshly.

"I'm sorry but did you see yourself."

"Leave her alone." Adrien smiled down at Marinette and she smiled back.

"Okay you two love birds we have to go see you tomorrow." Nino and Alya waved goodbye as they walked out of the school.

"So do you want to practice at my house today, my dad's on a business trip so we'll be alone." Adrien said as he leaned it closer to her. Marinette blushed and pushed his face away.

"Which means that we'll get a lot of practice done because we won't be interrupted."

"Yeah that's totally what I meant."

"Adrien!"

"Let's get going." They walked out of school and got into Adrien's car. On the way to his house they talked about the talent show and how excited they were. They arrived at the house and walked inside.

"So they room with the piano is this way so let's go..."

"Adrien you're home." Natalie walked down the steps, "Who's this?"

"This is Marinette my gir...friend from school. We're gonna work on a project."

"Okay well just don't be too loud."

"Okay." Adrien quickly grabbed Marinette's hand and hurried her into the room. Marinette was going to ask why he only called her a friend but she knew that things with his dad were bad and that him having a girlfriend would probably make things worse. She got a little sad at this thought but quickly shook it out of her head. She had to focus on practicing and her very cute boyfriend in front of her.

"So you ready to start?"

"Yeah." Adrien played the intro to the song and Marinette waited for her cue.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste had just had a very nice trip. Every meeting had gone well and things were being done ahead of schedule which was always good. He even was able to leave early. He was happy to be home and to see his son. Even though he was tough on his son he really loved him and just wanted what is best for him. He walked up to the door and went inside.

"Natalie!" He called to his assistant.

"Yes sir?" Before he could answer he heard music floating through the air.

"Natalie what's that sound?"

"It's Adrien sir. He has a friend over and their working on something for school." Natalie knew that Marinette was more than just a friend to Adrien but she also knew what his relationship with his father was like.

"hmm a friend." Gabriel walked towards the door to the room where the music was coming from. He slowly opened the door as to make no sound and walked inside. He saw his son playing the piano and a girl singing along to the music. Adrien looked so happy and he could tell by the way they were looking at each that she wasn't just a friend. He smiled to himself at the thought of young love. "Hhmm" Gabriel cleared his throat. The music stopped abruptly.

"Oh hi father."

"Hello sir."

"Adrien aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh yes. Um father this is Marinette." Gabriel held out his hand and Marinette shook it. He smiled kindly at her.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I just want to say I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Thank you. So what are you 2 working on?"

"Well umm there is a talent show coming up and I'm helping Marinette practice."

"So that was you singing?"

"Yes sir." Marinette blushed

"Well you have a lovely voice."

"T-thank y-you."

"Well father we should probably get back to practicing."

"I should leave you 2 to it then. Oh Marinette would you like to stay for diner."

"I-i would l-love to, I just need to ask my parents."

"Of course. I leave you to your work." With that he left the room.

"I'm sorry about that. You don't have to stay for diner if you don't want. I don't know why my dad did that."

"Adrien it's okay I would love to stay for diner. "

"Really? You're willing to stay for diner with my dad."

"Yup."

"I knew I liked you." Adrien pulled Marinette in close and kissed her. After he pulled away she smiled up at him.

"Let's get back to work."

* * *

Natalie knocked at the door to tell them that diner is ready. Adrien and Marinette followed her to the dining room where Gabriel was already there sitting at the head of the table. The 2 of them sat down next to each other at the same end of the table as Gabriel. They were served roast chicken potatoes and broccoli. Through out the diner they made small talk about how school was going. It was awkward until Marinette's interest in fashion and designing was brought up.

"So you're a designer?"

"Y-yes."

"She won that hat designing contest remember."

"Oh yes. I thought your design was very good and looked very professional for a young designer."

"T-thank y-you sir."

"You know I'm looking for young designers like you. Maybe over the summer you could intern at my company."

"Really I would love to sir."

"Well that's good to hear." Suddenly a phone started ringing. "Excuse me I have to take this." He got up from the table and walked into the hall."

"Oh my god Mari! My dad just offered you a internship! He never does that. Do you know how amazing that is?"

"I know I'm so excited Adrien." She gave him a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you." Marinette looked at her phone.

"Oh! It's 7:45 I have to get going."

"Okay I'll walk you to the door." They stood up and got their stuff. Adrien walked her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. Goodbye love bug."

"Love bug that one's new."

"Yeah I think it's cute."

"You are such a dork." She kissed.

"Yeah well you're dating this dork."

"Ugh don't remind me."

"Hey!" She laughed and he smiled.

"Bye." She walked out the door with the biggest smile on her face. She was so happy that she was with Adrien.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: OK I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LITERALLY LIKE 4 MONTHS. I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND LIFE AND IT'S BEEN REALLY STRESSFUL BUT I'M BACK AND READY TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS IS PROBABLY LIKE THE 3RD TO LAST CHAPTER BUT I HAVE A LOT OF OTHER STORIES COMING ANYWAY HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED LAST. Marinette and Adrien just had dinner with Adrien's dad and he offered her an internship so let's see what happens next. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Ch 9**

Marinette's feet tapped happily on the cement as she walked home from Adrien's house with a smile on her face. She never expected the diner to go so well. She thought it was going to be awkward and silent but nothing like that. She squealed in excitement at the thought that she got an internship with Gabriel Agreste, one of the most renowned fashion designers of his time. Life was finally starting to work out for her. She had a great boyfriend, was a loved crime fighting bad ass super hero, and just got offered her first job. Marinette was so happy with how things were turning out that she practically skipped all the way home. When she got home and told the news to her parents, she almost lost her hearing and her mom's screaming. Finally, able to escape the hugs from her parents, Marinette went upstairs to her room.

"Wow, your parents are loud." Tikki said flying out of Marinette's purse.

"Yeah I know."

"But it just shows how proud they are of you Marinette." Tikki smiled at her and Marinette smiled back. An alarm suddenly went off on Marinette's phone."

"Oh it's nine already. Time for patrol with Chat. Tikki transformer moi!" With that Marinette transformed and leaped out her window and ran across the rooftops to their meeting spot. Chat wasn't there yet which was normal. Hmm It's a nice night. Marinette thought to herself. There was a cool breeze and the stars were shining bright in the sky. It was pretty quiet for a night in Paris but that's why they chose this place to meet up. It was out of the way enough for it to be quiet but not too far so it was still in Paris. The calm and quiet surroundings gave Marinette the urge to sing and she let it take over. The only song that came to mind was the song her and Adrien were doing. She smiled at the thought and let the music flow in her head.

Adrien closed the door behind him after walking Marinette out. He walked up to his room still stunned at his dad's offer. He did not expect dinner to go that way. He expected his dad to be distant and cold. He expected his dad to be disapproving of him having a girlfriend but instead he offered Marinette an internship. Adrien can still remember how adorable she looked with her stunned face and cute excited smile after. He chuckled at the thought of how she already started to plan designs and her summer.

"Man you have it bad." Plagg said as he flew out to see Adrien smiling stupidly.

"Shut up Plagg." Adrien couldn't think of a comeback because he knew it was true. He did have it bad but he didn't care. Marinette's amazing and he feels like he can be himself around her. The only other person he could be like that with is Ladybug. Oh crap. "Plagg what time is it."

"9:10"

"Oh no I'm late, Plagg transformer moi!" With a flash of green he turned into Chat and jumped out his window. As he raced across the rooftops of Paris he was thinking of excuses to tell his lady. He reached the secret meeting place with the perfect lie. Ah it's so quiet. He smiled to himself. He saw his lady sitting on the edge of the building and was about to approach her when she suddenly started singing. Hmm m'lady has a special talent that she's kept a secret. Chat stood back and just stood there watching and listening. This song sounds familiar… Where have I heard it before? Chat couldn't put his finger on it but he was positive he had heard that song and that voice before. It suddenly came to him when Ladybug sang the chorus. Oh my god ladybug is-

"Marinette." Ladybug stopped singing and turned around to see Chat standing there eyes wide with a stupid grin on his face.

"W-who's M-Marinette?"

"Oh my god Marinette it's really you."

"umm." Marinette's face turned red and she started to get nervous. She decided to call Tikki to turn her back. "H-how did y-you know?" Chat could tell she was a little bit nervous so he moved forward and pulled her into his arms.

"What you didn't think that I wouldn't recognized the beautiful and enchanting voice of my own girlfriend?"

"W-wait girlfriend?" Marinette saw a flash of green light in front of her and Chat turned into Adrien.

"Yup girlfriend."

"Adrien! You're Chat Noir?!"

"Yeah. Disappointed?"

"No you fucking idiot." Adrien laughed at the sudden use of foul language from Marinette. "This is the happiest day of my life. My best friend is also the boy I've been in love with for a year." Adrien laughed again. "A-are you disappointed?" Marinette asked avoiding Adrien's eyes. He stepped closer and lifted up Marinette's chin.

"Marinette I could never be disappointed in some one who makes me so happy and who I'm in love with." Marinette smiled and looked into Adrien's eyes. He move closer and kissed her. Marinette melted into the kiss and put her arms around him. Even after the kiss was over the still stood on the rooftop in each others arms for a little while.

"Wait!" Marinette practically shouted. "Did you say you were in love with me?" Adrien laughed.

"Yeah I did."

"Okay good just checking."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: OK I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in literally a year. Well almost a year. I've just been really busy with school and personal matters but even though I should really be working on an essay right now, I am taking the time to write this chapter because inspiration struck. I FINALLY SAW THE SECOND SEASON OF MIRACULOUS LADYBUG THAT NO ONE TOLD ME HAS BEEN OUT SINCE OCTOBER, OCTOBER PEOPLE. Anyway after the episode with Alya becoming Rena Rouge, i thought of an idea for a new chapter and how I'm going to finish this fanfiction. I'm not going to explain how Alya has the miraculous but in this story she was able to keep it but only use it for emergencies. This will probably be the second or third to last chapter. Oh and I know I said i picked a song for them to sing but I honestly forgot what it was but started to write one that I realized really fit this story so I'm gonna use that instead. Anyway enjoy chapter 10 :)**

 **Ch 10**

The two sat in silence together watching as the sun went down, Marinette's head on Adrien's shoulder. They both had a big smile on their face after they found out that they were each other's partner. Their other half, his yin to her yang. Tikki and Plag had flown off early to somewhere so that they could catch up in private and give their holders some alone time. Suddenly Marinette sat straight up.

"I am so stupid!" she exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"I mean if was so obvious, you guys have the same hair color, eye color, built, height. The same lips, the same nose, hell the same face. And also the same stupid cat puns." Adrien started laughing.

"Marinette sit down. I feel stupid too that I could recognize that my princess and m'lady were one in the same but you don't see me complaining about it." Marinette sat back down next to Adrien.

"I just wish I figured it out beforehand." Adrien chuckled and they fell back into a peaceful silence, staring at the stars.

"Dr. James, you have failed one too many times on this. We gave you many chances and each time you have come up empty handed. We have no choice but to end this research program and destroy all of the useless robots you have created."

"Please give me one more chance, I was so close before 0TT1S shut down."

"Our choice is final, you're fired."

"But-"

"Now leave before we call security." Dr. James walked out, his head hanging low and headed to his lab. All his hard work was for nothing. They're going to destroy his robots, his precious creations. He picked up 0TT1S and his controller, becoming angry and stormed out of the building.

 _Hawkmoth lair_

"Ah yes I sense strong negative emotions from a man whose life work was just thrown aside. Fly little akuma and darken his heart." The black butterfly flew out of his lair and made its way to the controller for the little robot Dr. James was holding. The outline of a butterfly appearing around his face.

"Bonjour Dr. Tech, je suis le Papillon. I understand that there are those who are trying to destroy your hard work and your prized possessions. I can give you the power to create your own army to destroy them but you must do something for me."

"What must I do?"

"Get the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring them to me."

"Of course le Papillon."

"Good now rise Dr. Tech and bring me those miraculous." Suddenly a black blob transformed Dr. James in Dr. Tech. His hair turned white, his lab coat turned into metal, and the rest of him turned various shades of green, grey and blue. He laughed maniacally as he created his army of robot minions. They carried him off towards the center of the city.

"Mari, Mari, wake up. It's time to get up we have to go." Marinette grumbled and barely stirred. "Marinette it's getting really late and we have school tomorrow we need to get go."

"Five more minutes, I'm comfortable." Adrien chuckled.

"Ok five more minutes." Suddenly a scream rang through the air and woke Marinette up with a jolt. Small robots started appearing all around the city taking every piece of technology they could find. Marinette and Adrien stood up and immediately transformed. Chat stood there just staring at Ladybug.

"Why are you just staring?"

"I've never seen you transform before. It was amazing."

"Silly kitty." Ladybug flicked Chat's bell. "Let's go save Paris."

"After you M'lady." And then they were off. They landed in the street a couple blocks away from where they were.

"Well if it isn't Ladybug and Chat Noir, the beloved heroes of Paris." They looked up and saw a dark, mad scientist being held in the air by tiny robots that created a flying platform type thing.

"Well he looks _paw-_ sitively annoyed."

"Okay A-aa Chat, that was just bad." Chat gave Ladybug and sly grin.

"Enough chit chat, I have to show the world how wonderful my robots are and destroy all other technology. I'll leave a few bots to take care of you." With that he flew away.

Robots around them noticed the superheroes and dropped whatever they had in their hands to attack them. They heroes knocked down any robot that jumped at them but more kept on coming, it felt like a never ending battle. Soon the robots stopped. Ladybug and Chat sighed with relief. Suddenly they all started to jump onto each other to form a big robot.

"Oh no that is not good." Chat and Ladybug gave each other nervous looks and tried their best to take the big monster down. They swung around looking for different ways to stop the rampaging giant robot from making it to the center of Paris.

"Chat I have an idea." Ladybug pointed to two lamp posts across from each other. He nodded his head in agreement and went off.

"Yoo hoo over here big guy." Chat jumped around, making mocking faces. The robot turned its attention to Chat Noir, ready to attack. Chat continued jumping around as the Robot followed, swiping the air trying to catch the cat. Without being noticed Ladybug tied her yoyo around the lamp posts, waiting for Chat to do his thing. Within seconds Chat led the robot to the tripline and it fell over the line. It landed on the ground with a loud thud and a big cloud of smoke. Chat landed next to Ladybug and they fist bumped with a "Bien Joue" and he pulled her close to her.

"Another job well done M'lady." Chat purred in her ear. Ladybug chuckled.

"Not right now kitty, we still have to get the akuma." As they were about to jump away, they heard a rumble from the cloud of dust. They looked over with curious faces. When the dust cleared, they saw a bunch of small robots they were fighting before in the place of the big one. Chat just stood there in disbelief.

"I thought that we destroyed that thing."

"Me too." They looked at each other and sighed. They hopped up onto a roof top"I think it's time we called in reinforcements." Ladybug took out her yoyo and called up her best friend.

"Wait who are you calling?"

"Alya" Marinette stopped suddenly realizing what she said. "I mean Rena Rouge."

"Oh don't worry I knew it was her. But does she know about um..?" He gestured at her.

"No she doesn't. Only you know."

"Oh." Chat was actually pleased with himself a bit. Ladybug called up Alya and asked her to help them. Within minutes she was there, jumping to meet the other supers.

"You are so lucky I was in the neighborhood." They needed a plan and started to figure one out. After some ideas suggested by Chat Noir got some disappointed looks, Ladybug remembered something.

"There's a pool down the street. Since there's an akuma and it's night, everyone is in their homes, maybe we could lure all the robots into the pool and electrocute them there." They all agreed and devised the rest of the plan.

A minute later, Chat jumped down in front of the small army of foot tall robots who were ravaging cars.

"Hey robots over here." They didn't pay him any attention. He whistled loudly hoping that would get their attention and luckily it did. They stopped what they were doing to look at the black cat. "I know you guys adore your tech stuff so why don't you look over there." He pointed to something down the street. It was a sparkling building, filled with all kinds of technology from cars to computers to phones, everything the robots wanted to destroy. All the small robots rushed towards the doors of the building, pushing right through. Soon they started slipping and sliding on the floor. Ladybug and Rena rouge had spilled water all over the floors so that the robots would slip as they ran. Soon all the robots were falling into the pool and short circuiting. The heroes left the building and blocked the doors just in case some of the robots were still working. As they walked away, the illusion of the glittering building faded away and the dull pool building was all that was left.

"Good job as always my fellow heroes but I have to leave. I'm about to detransform and have some responsibilities to deal with in my civilian life." Rena Rouge winked at them and hopped away. A second after she was out of sight Ladybug's yoyo chimned with an alert. Ladybug opened it up and laughed.

"She is really dedicated isn't she?" She showed Chat the yoyo. He laughed too. It was a video Alya posted of them and fighting the tiny robots.

"Well we are _paw_ some aren't we?" Ladybug rolled her eyes at another one of Chat's annoying puns.

"Let's go stop the akuma." With that they headed in the direction the akuma went.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Guess who's updating in less than a month THIS GIRL WOO. I'm supposed to be working on an essay, be studying for an AP test and writing more of this book I'm working on but you know what I decided to procrastinate and write another chapter of this instead. :) My suffering from all the work I have to do is good for you because it means you guys get more to read. ANYWAY I know I said that last chapter was like the second or third to last but I actually have plans for like 2-3 more chapters after this one so. Well here's chapter 11, hope you like :)**

 **Ch 11**

The feet of Ladybug and Chat Noir landed softly on a rooftop where they stealthily hid to figure out a plan on how to get the akuma. At the moment Dr. Tech was busy using his robots to collect metal and electronics to create more robots. As the heroes watched him, Ladybug realized he was headed for the recognizable, giant skyscraper that was home to Circuit+ ( _it's really (ir(uit+ but i thought people wouldn't get the parenthesis as Cs thing)._ It was one of the largest tech companies in the world, known for making inventive new technologies like robots. Their friend Max had an internship there.

"Chat he's heading straight for Circuit+ headquarters,"

"Well bugaboo then we are too." They started to follow the akuma, running along the rooftops. Looking around them Chat suddenly got and idea and stopped.

"Chat what are you doing we need to keep following him."

"M'lady we are forgetting one major thing that is on the way," Ladybug looked at him curiously, "the Seine river." Ladybug got what he was saying and they quickly came up with a plan.

Dr. Tech was happily making his way towards the people who ruined his life and wanted to destroy everything he worked towards.

"Finally I'll be able to show those morons what my work is really worth." He laughed until suddenly he heard Hawkmoth's voice.

"Congratulations Dr. Tech but remember our little agreement. Get me the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"In due time Hawkmoth, in due time." He continued towards the giant building, the army of robots underneath him swallowed all cars in their way. As this happened, Dr. Tech went higher and higher towards the sky. Suddenly, as he got to the edge of the bridge that crossed the Seine, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped down in front of him.

"You know it's bad luck if a black cat crosses your path." Chat chuckled to himself and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, just the people I was looking for. Get them!" Dr. Tech commanded his robots to attack but this time the heroes were prepared.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" A big net fell into Ladybug's arms. She came up with a plan and Chat knew what to do. Ladybug jumped up used her yo-yo to knock Dr. Tech off his mountain of robots. All of robots ran at Chat Noir. He jumped up into the air and dropped the net over the small army.

"Cataclysm!" Once all the robots were on the bridge, Chat destroyed it. Robots fell into the river and short circuited. Dr. Tech landed on the ground, his controller landing about ten feet away. He tried to get to it but Ladybug got it first. She broke it and an akuma flew out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma." She cleaned the butterfly. "Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous ladybug!" She threw the net up in the air and everything was fixed. Dr. Tech turned backed to his normal self.

"Pound it!" The two heroes bumped fists.

"What what happened?" he looked around confused.

"There was an akuma but everything is fine now." Ladybug helped him get up. Chat's ring beeped.

"Uh time to go m'lady." Ladybug and Chat hopped on to a rooftop and headed towards Marinette's house. It now was almost one o'clock in the morning and they were very tired. They transformed back to their normal selves on Marinette's roof. Tikki and Plag almost fell into their holders' hands, they were so tired.

"We need to get them some food. Uh I know Tikki eats cookies, does he eat cookies too or something else?"

"His name is Plag and do you have camembert cheese by any chance?" Marinette looked a little confused.

"I could go look in the kitchen." She went towards the door to her room but stopped before she opened it. "You can stay in my room if you want so no one sees you. Just be very quiet because my parents are sleeping." Adrien nodded. As quietly as they could, they slipped into Marinette's room. Adrien stayed on the bed while Marinette went down to the kitchen, quietly, to get some cookies for Tikki and cheese for Plag. The kwamis had fallen asleep on Tikki's homemade bed. Adrien saw them together and chuckled to himself. He looked around Marinette's room and saw pictures of himself all over the walls. He made a mental note to tease Mari about them later. He yawned and realized that he too was tired. _Maybe I could just lie down for a bit and rest my eyes. Mari won't mind._ He laid down in the bed and shut his eyes. Marinette walked back up the steps very carefully. She had a small plate filled with cookies and camembert. She opened the hatch to her room.

"Adrien do you mind-" She looked at her bed and was surprised to see him not there. She quietly set the plate down next to the sleeping kwamis. Marinette was changing into her pajamas when she heard a quiet snore coming from her bed. _What the?_ Mari quickly finished changing and walked over to her bed. She climbed up the ladder and saw Adrien fast asleep. She laughed a little to herself before climbing in next to him. She made sure to set an alarm that was earlier than the normal one so that Adrien could sneak back into his house before anyone knew he was gone. Marinette pulled the blanket over her and Adrien and snuggled up close to him. Seconds after she closed her eyes, she fell asleep. About an hour or so later Adrien woke up and was surprised when he wasn't in his room. Then he remembered where he was. Looking down at a sleep Marinette he smiled. The blanket that was over them had fallen off of her so he pulled it back up. He then fell right back asleep.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Marinette sat up quickly, startled by the loud noise coming from her clock. She looked over at it and saw the time said five o'clock. Marinette groaned and couldn't remember why she set it for so early when she didn't need to wake up until seven thirty. It wasn't until she heard a low grunt coming from next to her that she remembered Adrien slept over. She didn't want to wake him up but if she didn't then her parents could come into her room and see him. She didn't have a good lie for why he was there.

"Adrien," she shook him a little, "time to get up." He just grunted a little. "Adrien I'm serious you have to go home now." He turned to face her.

"Do I have to? I'm so comfy and so tired and just want you back in my arms." He reached for her.

"Come on Adrien. You have to go." She chuckled. Adrien didn't listen and just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down next to her.

"I'll leave once I get a kiss from you." He smiled.

"Well I can do that." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It almost turned into a full make out session but suddenly someone knocked on the door leading downstairs.

"Marinette? Honey are you awake? I thought I heard voices." Marinette gestured to Adrien to be quiet.

"If we don't make any noise, she'll go away," she whispered. Sure enough, they heard Marinette's mother walk back downstairs. Marinette turned to Adrien. "Alright time for you to go home silly kitty."

"Okay." Adrien woke Plag up and fed him some cheese. He transformed into Chat Noir, said goodbye and left, leaping across rooftops to get home.

"Hey Marinette."

"Yes Tikki?"

"Do you know what would be a good idea?

"What?"

"Going back to sleep!"


	12. Important Notice

**Hehe woops, it's been like 2 months since I updated. Sorry. This update will just be a note from me and some questions that you can hopefully answer but by the end of the note I hope you'll understand why. Anyway, the end of school got busy. I got a % on my AP test :) I also had just terrible writer's block for this fanfic as well as my story which I might end up putting on Wattpad maybe? For constructive criticism. I'll let y'all know if I do. Also I got a couple comments about how the chapters are shorter and the quality seems to be a little off so I'm going to really spend time on this chapter and really try. I'm in portugal so I got time and hey when in… Portugal. I have been rereading my story and OH MY GOD WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME ABOUT ALL THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES LIKE BRUH IT'S HARD TO READ. So after rereading everything, I realized that I really should go through and edit it all SO THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GONNA DO. I will make the characters more like them actual selves, aka make Marinette a lot more awkward, adrien more timid and Alya a way bigger fan girl. I think nino and chloe can stay the way they are. So quick question time, I would love to hear some answers whether it's in reviews or private message.**

 **1\. Do you like the speed of the start of Marinette and Adrien's relationship? Explain why or why not if you can.**

 **2\. Marinette cursing? Is that chill? Idk if it's too out of character or not, I'm just trying to make them seem more like realistic teenagers.**

 **3\. So I'm writing a song for the talent show like I've said before. Is that okay with you guys? Have any ideas what it should be on? I have some lyrics but not a lot so any help is great.**

 **4\. Any ships that I'm not including enough and you would like me include more of? I know there's a lot of adrienette but I really like their normal selves together**

 **5\. HELP I NEED CAT PUNS**

 **Sorry again that this was not an official chapter, but by the end of august there will have been a full fanfiction rework as well as a new chapter and hopefully that will have made it up to you guys. Please answer the questions if you can. Feedback is so helpful and honestly what I really need. I appreciate you guys a lot and tell your friends about this fanfic please, I would really appreciate it. 3 I promise that the main story and events will stay the same but they will just be added to so that it will be better and easier to read. Hopefully you guys will like what i do.**

 **Please follow my tumblr for updates: the-nerd-is-becoming-real or miraculoustrash2, I'll try my best to post on both**


End file.
